Long Time Coming
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: It was the best day in her life because she found the perfect woman, it was the worst because someone else had found her first. When she discovers what her true purpose in life is, she reaches for the horizon to change her destiny ... but how can you chan


A/N: Well, I don't want to officially state that I'm "back in the game", cause for all I know one day might pass and I'll be swimming up to my eyeballs in work or just outright bored with it again. So ... why am I writing this? I spend my Friday's teaching at less fortunate - financially - high schools and while helping one of the students I discovered that she had difficulties reading. Long story short, she loves anime, so we've been having weekly "Anime Saturday" (hahaha, I call it that cause it rhymes ) so she can practice reading via subtitles ... yes, I'm a loser, I know.

Anyway, last week we were watching Sailor Moon, and some ideas had just sorta popped into my head ... I know I know, I still have a lot of unfinished business to take care of, I'll get to it when I get to it. Meanwhile, hope you enjoy this new round - consider it as a "Riva, take two!"

Dedicated to my muse, who I shall not name as she is a juvenile and I'm not sure she'd want to be named. Domo arigato! This is going to be a very short chapter ... consider it like the teaser trailer in the theaters. Thanks for reading!

-/-/-/-/-

**Long Time Coming**

"Wait! Get your hands off me!" She struggled against the men trying to contain her as best she could, but after that nightmare, her adrenaline was quickly running off. "Where the hell do you think you're taking her! Stop!" She lashed a punch out at one of the men, he stumbled back before another took his place. "STO" An stunner was placed against her side sending a wave of electricity through her before she could complete her sentence, sending her crumpling to the floor. Before she could recover, the men had her arms pinned and swiftly dragged her away into an adjacent room.

"Hold her still." A voice spoke out, hidden behind a mask. He reached into a bag and pulled out a syringe and a small vile.

"Where did you take her!" The woman cried out again as another kicked her in the knees, making her collapse onto the ground. He firmly planted his hands over her shoulders, preventing her from getting back up.

The masked man approached her as he tapped the syringe, removing any air bubbles in the shaft of the needle. "The same place you're going. Don't move, it will only hurt more."

-/-/-

Bright. Too bright. Blindingly bright. The figure closed their eyes to block out the harsh rays, only to open them again a moment later. Taking a gasp of air in she shot up like a bullet which only made her start coughing and gasp for more air. It felt as if she hadn't breathed on her own in a long time, and that suddenly her lungs were unable to function on their own. Clutching her chest, she looked around the room. Everything was white, combined with the spotlights from above it was so bright the room almost appeared to be glowing. Once her breathing began to return, she moved her hand to the electrodes taped to her upper body and removed them quickly. Running her hands down she continued to remove those that marked her upper arms and legs.

Panic began to sink in. What was going on! She reached up and ripped the two attached to her temples more fiercely than she would've normally like, but right now all she wanted to do was get those things off. Taking another look around the room, the woman had no idea where she was. It all looked completely foreign, and how she even got there in the first place was another mystery. Suddenly a sharp sensation bolted through her - she grabbed her head and shrieked in pain before her legs gave out underneath her. As quickly as it had come it disappeared, but the woman sat motionless for several moments, still clutching her mind. Shakily, she returned to her feet and searched the room again.

Against the far wall was a door, with an electronic card reader next to it. She rolled the monitors that the electrodes were attached to closer to the door, and using one of the wires she ripped part of its cover and ran it through the reader. "Please ..." Sparks began to fly as she continued to run the wire through the reader, before it finally revealed a green light and a soft click. Sighing in relief she opened the door slowly and glanced down the hallway through the crack in the door. When all was determined to be silent, she opened the door more widely and looked in the opposite direction. All was quiet, a little too quiet, actually. She stepped outside and closed the door, when she noticed a clipboard sitting in a shelf built into the wall next to the door.

Taking another hesitant glance down the hallways, she reached for it and picked it up, flipping the cover open and revealing the patient record. She read out loud the first line. "Patient name: Haruka Tenoh."

-/-/-

"Sir, the project has been initiated." An officer saluted his superior as he reported the news.

"And?"

The officer tentatively lowered his hand, "And all is moving as scheduled."

"Good. Inform the Director that the Project has begun."


End file.
